My Time Machine
by Kathyusca-Himura
Summary: Como todo niño, Kaoru solía soñar con un hombre, pero ella, no podía entender sus palabras. Un día, se despierta y se encuentra a sí misma en los días del Bakumatsu en Japón, donde finalmente se encuentra con él.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin es absoluta propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, no le pertenece a Jou-chanHimura, ni mucho menos a mí.

**Notas de Autor**: Esta historia se desarrolla en nuestros días, pero es sólo en los primeros capítulos... Espero que disfruten**.**

**Notas del traductor: **quiero agradecer a **Jou-ChanHimura**, por darme la autorización de traducir su fic, y así, hacer posible que otros lectores le disfruten, espero que les guste; también agradecer a Akari Yumei o Alex Alpizar, por corregir algunos errores.

**Capítulo 1 – Máquina del tiempo**.

—Mamá ¿Dónde está papá? —La niña pregunto con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios infantiles

La madre no pudo resistirse a sonreír contagiada por su hija...

_¿Dónde aprendió a sonreír de esa manera? Ella siempre está sonriendo, y su sonrisa, hace que todo el mundo a su alrededor se sienta feliz. _

— ¿Vamos, mamá, dime dónde está papá? —La chica ahora estaba golpeando sus pies, sin entender por qué su madre estaba pensativa y no respondiendo su pregunta.

—Tu padre está en el ático… — La niña ya estaba dispuesta a correr escaleras arriba cuando oyó la voz de su madre otra vez: —Kaoru, ¡espera!

— ¿Qué, mamá? —Dijo impaciente la menor.

La madre dio a Kaoru una rebanada de pastel envuelto en una servilleta y un vaso con jugo.

—Toma esto, es para tu padre, entrégaselo, cuando empieza a trabajar se olvida se comer— Kaoru tomó el trozo de pastel con cuidado y se dirigió hacia el ático.

— Papá, ¿puedo entrar?

—Sí —La voz de su padre siempre era tan dulce, la hacía sentir tan cómoda. Era como si supiera que él siempre estaría ahí para protegerla.

Kaoru abrió la puerta y entró... El viejo ático de la casa era el lugar que le gustaba, estaba lleno de cosas viejas, pero a sus ojos tenían mucho valor...

—Toma, padre, mamá te envió esto— Dijo poniendo la torta y el jugo sobre la mesa.

El padre miró la comida y de pronto sintió hambre... Es curioso cómo podía pasar horas sin comer cuando estaba allí...

Después de comer el pastel Sr. Kamiya dijo:

— ¿Has venido aquí sólo para entregarme el pastel?, ¿O tienes algo que preguntarme? —Su padre ya sabía que estaba ocultando algo...

—Tuve un sueño —Dijo la pequeña mientras sonreía

— ¿Oh sí? ¿Qué soñaste, Kaoru? —Dijo su padre con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé cómo decirlo, vi una cara, la cara de un hombre, y él me habló. —Dijo Kaoru mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó curioso el señor Kamiya.

—Él dijo mi nombre, pero luego habló en un idioma extraño, y no pude entender lo que dijo.

Su padre se sorprendió, ella nunca le había dicho algo parecido...

— ¿Qué más te dijo? —Insistió el hombre.

—Papá, no entendí lo que dijo, era una lengua extraña... —Murmuró la chica, parecía que su padre no se lo podía creer.

El sr. Kamiya puso sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de su hija. Cómo la amaba.

—Hija, hazlo así: Si vuelves a tener el mismo sueño esta noche, trata de entender lo que el señor te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Kaoru asintió obedientemente.

— Dime, ¿sabes quién era el señor de tu sueño?

—No, pero era un caballero muy agradable, tenía el cabello como el fuego.

_Esto es raro, bueno, tal vez es sólo otro sueño de los niños... _

— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus amigos? — Él pregunto mientras buscaba una de las herramientas que guardaba dentro de una vieja caja.

Ella no respondió, solo agacho la cabeza.

— ¿Kaoru? —Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

Kaoru estaba cabizbaja y triste con la pregunta de su padre.

— ¿Qué pasa hija? —Le preguntó con un tono de voz suave.

—Yo no tengo amigos —La chica respondió conteniendo el llanto.

Sí, Kaoru dejo a sus amigos en Lisboa, ahora como se mudó, no tiene amigos.

Las dificultades financieras eran muchas, y era esa la razón por el cual se mudaron a Oporto. La madre de Kaoru trabajo como diseñadora y su padre, que solía ser un contador, estaba viviendo en una casa muy vieja, que perteneció a la abuela de Kaoru.

— ¡Papá!, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó ella un poco curiosa.

— ¡Ah! Bueno, yo estoy tratando de construir una máquina—Contestó—. Una máquina del tiempo— Susurró como si estuviera revelando algún tipo de información de alto secreto.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Y qué quiere decir eso? — Preguntó ella divertida por las expresiones de su padre.

—Se puede viajar en el tiempo, Kaoru, con esta máquina se puede cambiar el pasado e incluso el futuro.

Por supuesto que él sabía que no era una máquina del tiempo, era vieja, tenía la pantalla rota, pero él quería levantar el ánimo de su hija.

Kaoru estaba asombrada, nunca había escuchado algo así antes. Su padre se dio cuenta de su entusiasmo; él sabía que ella creía en sus creaciones, como todo el mundo lo hizo. Pero también sabía que si ella le decía a su madre, de seguro, ella se enojaría con él.

Así que esta vez le advirtió: —Este va a ser nuestro secreto. ¿Vale?

Había una extraña niebla en el interior de la buhardilla, oyó la voz de su padre, a pocos pasos de ella.

— ¿Padre? ¿Dónde estás? —Su voz era débil, caminó hacia adelante y vio la silueta de su padre.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Hija, ven! Mira lo que hice para ti... —Le dijo señalando un artilugio de madera que estaba en el suelo. Su padre parecía mayor, como si tuviese veinte años más, y su cuerpo, temblaba a cada movimiento.

— Padre, ¿Que tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó ella preocupada. Las manos de su padre estaban arrugadas, su cara pálida, y parecía tan cansado.

Pero el ignoró su pregunta y le dijo: — ¡Mira, está terminada la máquina del tiempo!

— ¡Padre! No me importa la máquina. ¿Dime lo que tienes? ¡No estás bien! —Dijo tratando de darle un abrazo.

— ¡Oh! Mi Kaoru, ¿No ves? Es un regalo para ti. ¡Para tus dieciocho años! ¡Trabaje tan duro! Hubo momentos en que pensé que nunca la terminaría. ¡Pero lo hice! —Dijo mientras apuntaba el objeto; la máquina del tiempo, como él la llamaba.

— _¡Oh Dios!, ¡Él no está cuerdo!__—_Pensaba—. ¡Pero, padre, yo solo tengo seis años!

Cuando la escuchó decir eso, su rostro se ensombreció: —Esto significa que no voy a estar aquí cuando tengas esa edad.

— ¿Qué…?

De un momento a otro una chispa de luz apareció en la pantalla de la máquina, junto a una imagen, una cara, la cara de él…

Ella se olvidó completamente de su padre, y miró fijamente la pantalla. Kaoru no sabía por qué, pero de repente la sensación de dolor se apoderó de ella.

—Dime, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sigues apareciendo en mis sueños? —Dijo exasperada.

Su expresión facial cambió. Ella sintió que el muchacho pelirrojo estaba a punto de decir algo, y lo hizo, pero esta vez él hablaba muy lento, como si él quería que ella tuviera en cuenta sus palabras:

"Ga inakute sabishii, Kaoru-dono"

**Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2: Una Pesallida Real

Capitulo 2 – Una pesadilla real

Después de ese extraño sueño, Kaoru decidió que sería mejor ver a sus padres. Se levantó de la cama y, caminando por el pasillo, entró con cautela en la habitación de ellos. Se acercó de puntillas al lado de su padre, y se dio cuenta de que estaban durmiendo pacíficamente.

Un poco más aliviada, volvió a su habitación.

Kaoru miró la luna a través de su ventana, estaba llena y brillante. Era una belleza para admirar; pero en cambio, se sentía triste y perdida, al igual como si le faltara algo…

"Ga inakute sabishii…" Susurró aquellas palabras, las mismas que él había dicho.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cuál era el punto de hablar con ella en un idioma el cual no entendía?

Kaoru sintió que sus ojos se cerraban de a poco. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, sus brazos y piernas fueron perdiendo su fuerza; ella estaba cansada, pero aun así, no quiso regresar a la cama; en lugar de eso, siguió contemplando la Luna.

_¿Dime, Luna, cuál será el significado de esas palabras?_

Desde hace diez años las cosas seguían igual. La madre de Kaoru siempre estaba trabajando y su padre pasaba más y más tiempo a solas en el ático. A veces ella se asustaba al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando ese hombre en esa pesadilla…

Los días pasaron rápido convirtiéndose en semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años…

Kaoru había crecido y los extraños sueños se detuvieron. Pero ella nunca había logrado olvidar su rostro y sus palabras.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! —Una voz familiar la llamó.

Fue Misao. La chica entró en su habitación y al darse cuenta de que Kaoru aún se vestía, gritó: — ¡Llegaremos tarde, a esta hora tendríamos que estar dirigiéndonos a la escuela!

—Sí, lo sé. —Murmuró Kaoru—. Pero estoy tan cansada…

— ¡Ni hablar de eso! —La chica señaló a Kaoru—. Tienes que ir o ¿Has olvidado que hoy es la prueba de matemáticas?

—Oh… —Se le había olvidado.

Anoche estaba tan entusiasmada acerca de ayudar a sus padres empacando sus cosas para las vacaciones, que se le olvido por completo la prueba.

—Ummm… Tus padres se marchan a las 9:00 de la mañana, ¿No es así? —Preguntó Misao a regañadientes.

—Sí.

—Y… ¿Cuándo vas a juntarte con ellos? —Dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Kaoru, notó la tristeza en la voz de su amiga y respondió: —En una semana. Pero te prometo que volveré pronto y te voy a llamar todos los días por teléfono—. Ella sabía que además de Sano, que era su único amigo, Misao no tendría a nadie con quien hablar si Kaoru no estaba.

—Mis padres se lo merecen, Misao. Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que pasamos un tiempo juntos, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones…

—Lo sé, es que… Te voy a extrañar, Kaoru.

—También te extrañaré, —Dijo mientras la abrazaba—. Tal vez en las vacaciones encuentre a quien estoy buscando —Dijo con un brillo de esperanza en su voz.

De repente Misao habló: — ¡Oh! Me olvidé de decirte que busqué el significado de esas palabras que me dijiste.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Kaoru, nerviosa y sintiendo que su corazón pronto explotaría.

—Es japonés y, básicamente, significa algo así como: "Estoy, tan sólo contigo" o "Te echo de menos".

_¿Extrañarme? ¿Cómo es que alguien que no conozco pueda extrañarme? Quizá Misao se equivocó._

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Misao. Pero lo voy a olvidar, él sólo es un sueño; tú eres real, mi vida es real, pero él no lo es —Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero por su propia cordura era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Misao, ayúdame con esto. ¡Se está haciendo tarde! —Exclamó poniendo sus libros en su bolso.

_No sé por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando hablas sobre él. Pero algún día tú y él se reunirán. ¡De eso estoy segura! ¡No voy a dejar que te olvides de tu sueño, Kaoru! ¡Es una promesa!_

—Pssss. ¡Jou-Chan!

— ¿Qué? —Susurró ella.

—Dime la respuesta de la tres —Respondió Sanosuke.

La verdad, Sanosuke no era muy bueno en matemáticas. Pero ella no podía culparlo, era una materia muy difícil y por eso ella siempre le ayudaba.

—Sano, la respuesta es muy larga.

—Vamos, Jou-chan, necesito la respuesta…

Alguien había tocado la puerta del salón y como el maestro fue a abrir, Kaoru le pasó su prueba a Sanosuke.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás loca? —Preguntó sorprendido por aquel acto.

—Rápido, escribe la respuesta, y devuélveme la prueba.

—Kaoru —Oyó la voz de su maestro.

_Me descubrieron —_Pensó ella, nerviosa.

—Kaoru, por favor sal del salón, tengo algo que decirte —Dijo la maestra.

Su voz era un tanto torpe y no parecía estar enojada con ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del cambio de pruebas con Sano. No, esa profesora, que la conocía bien desde que entró en ese instituto, tenía una mirada triste. Ella estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de decirle algo…algo doloroso.

Kaoru se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué podía ser?

— ¿Qué está pasando, maestra?

—Tus padres… —Respondió apenas la anciana, tratando se contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué llora? ¿Qué pasó con mis padres? —Preguntó mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la silla dirigiéndose hacia ella.

La maestra tomó la mano de Kaoru y le respondió: —Ellos tuvieron un accidente…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Kaoru no podía créelo. ¿Por qué sucedió eso? Ahora que estaban teniendo sus vacaciones tan deseadas.

—Tengo que verlos. ¡Tengo que hablar con mi padre!

—Kaoru… Ellos murieron.

_Kaoru, tus padres murieron… No podrás velos nunca más_… Esas palabras resonaban es su cabeza, causando que se sintiera mareada; como si le estuvieran golpeando en la cabeza una y otra vez.

No, un golpe dolería menos.

— ¡Es mentira! —Gritó dando un paso atrás de su maestra.

Sanosuke, quien estuvo escuchando la conversación, detrás de la puerta; salió del salón acercándose a Kaoru, sostuvo sus brazos y la apegó a su pecho, dándole un abrazo.

—Sano… ella está mintiendo, sé que están vivos ¡No pueden morir! No quiero estar sola.

—_Shhh_… Todo va a estar bien, Kaoru, lo prometo… Yo siempre estaré aquí.

—Nada. ¡Nada es verdad, Sano! ¡Ya nada tiene sentido! —Gritó Kaoru.

**Continuará**

**Notas del Autor:** Todo está sucediendo rápido en este caso. ¡Diez años pasaron en un solo capitulo! Pero prometo en los próximos capítulos que las cosas van a ser diferentes. Quizás, Kenshin aparezca en el tercer capítulo.

**Notas del Traductor:** ¡Terminé! El segundo capítulo;-; pero bueno, no importa Jajajaja, lo hago por ustedes, ya que, no todos saben idiomas extranjero; ¡Kenshin va a aparecer! Bueno no les quito más tiempo; ¡dejen reviews por favor!


	3. Chapter 3: Battousai

Capítulo 3 – Battousai

Kaoru se sintió horrible. Sabía que le había prometido a Sanosuke que iba a mejorar y volver a la escuela tan pronto como sea posible, pero todo le recordaba a sus padres. Esa casa, las fotos en la sala, los olores; había recuerdos por todas partes.

¿Cómo era posible que su vida vuelva a la normalidad sin ellos?

Miró el reloj.

_"Es hora de tomar mis pastillas."_

Kaoru tomó la caja sobre la mesa y la abrió.

_"Bueno, creo que el doctor me dijo que tomara dos de éstas." _—Pensó mirando la ventana—. "_Y la mitad de antes del almuerzo."_

No estaba segura, pero se las tomó de todos modos y se fue a la buhardilla.

Una vez allí, empezó a observar todos los juguetes e invenciones que su padre hizo durante los últimos años. Pero sólo uno llamó su atención, caminó hacia él y se arrodilló junto al objeto antiguo.

_"Padre, pasaste muchos años tratando de terminar este objeto y moriste sin terminarlo"_ Pensó, refiriéndose a la máquina que su padre solía presumir de ser mágica.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Kaoru no quería llorar, pero le dolía mucho estar sola.

Se levantó y decidió dejar el ático. De repente sintió que estaba siendo apuñalada en el pecho; su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. Trató de contenerse frente a la puerta, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que Kaoru abrió la boca en un intento de obtener aliento.

_"No puedo aguantar más…"_

Después de unos segundos se desmayó.

Gritos. Escuchó gritos de dolor; alguien estaba gritando por misericordia, desesperadamente rogando por sobrevivir.

Kaoru sintió gotas. Ella pensó que estaba llorando, pero las gotas eran tan frías que se dio cuenta de que no podían ser sus lágrimas. Poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia. Estaba todo mojado.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_ Pensó mientras se levantaba del suelo rígido, frío, incómodo y sucio.

— ¡Muerte a Ishin-shishi! —Escuchó la voz de un hombre gritando.

_"¿Qué demonios es eso?"_

Kaoru empezó a seguir el sonido de los gritos. Llegó a un dojo no muy lejos del lugar del que ella despertó. Se acercó a la puerta, estaba entreabierta y aprovechó la oportunidad para echar un vistazo al interior.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo: Un grupo de hombres vestidos como samuráis antiguos, sosteniendo espadas y banderas rojas. Estaban amenazando a una mujer y dos niños pequeños de unos seis o cinco años.

Uno de los hombres, el que probablemente era el líder, gritó:

— ¡Los que pertenecen al Ishin-shishi deben morir!

La mujer con todas sus fuerzas suplicó:

—Por favor… Por favor máteme a mí en lugar de ellos, son demasiado jóvenes para morir.

—Cuando su esposo llegue, lo único que va a encontrar será el cadáver de ustedes —Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El espadachín estaba a punto de atacarlos. Kaoru corre y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se coloca delante de la mujer con los niños.

Por suerte, el hombre se detuvo y no dañó a Kaoru.

— ¡Estúpida niña! —Gritó.

—Usar una espada para matar a mujeres y niños es un acto de estupidez en sí.

Por la expresión de su cara, lo que ella dijo no le gustó para nada.

—Hazte a un lado. —Ordenó.

— ¡No! No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí pero, ¿No debería usted proteger a los débiles? Usted es un samurái. ¿Dónde está su honor? ¿Qué clase de hombre es usted? —Gruñó. Estaba tan convencida de lo que ella estaba diciendo que creía que el hombre lo entendía, pero no fue así.

—Bueno, como no te harás a un lado también vas a morir esta noche —Decía el hombre mientras apuntaba a Kaoru con la espada.

Kaoru cerró los ojos, en ese momento iba a morir. Sin embargo, en vez de sentir dolor de ser cortada, no sintió nada. Ella sólo escuchó algo que golpeó el suelo. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y vio al hombre, que hace unos segundos intentó matarla, tirado en el suelo con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

Frente a ella, actuando como un escudo, había otro hombre quién también tenía en la mano una espada. Pero lo que llamó su atención fueron los ojos del joven… Eran de color ámbar.

Kaoru se estremeció.

_"Es él, el hombre con quién solía soñar cuando era niña… Tal vez es la razón por la que estoy aquí, él me trajo aquí. Pero luce diferente como en mis sueños y hay algo diferente en su cara… Oh sí, tenía una cicatriz y sus ojos también son diferentes."_

A la media hora aquel joven salvador blandió su espada y miró a sus enemigos. Ellos gritaron algo como: — ¡Battousai, nos vengaremos…! —Y comenzaron a huir.

Después de eso, él la miró fijamente.

—Gracias… No sé qué decir. —Oyó que la mujer detrás estaba hablando—. Fuiste tan valiente… Te debo la vida y la de mis hijos…

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Le preguntó Kaoru.

La mujer la miró incrédula: — ¿No es de aquí?

Kaoru miró al joven, con la esperanza de que pudiera reconocerla: —Tú…Tú eres el único que me llamó aquí. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó acercándose a él.

Battousai movió la cabeza negativamente; él no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Por favor, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, estaba más confundido que ella: —Yo no te conozco… Lo siento. —Susurró.

— ¿No sabes quién soy? —Repitió y se fue hacia atrás.

—No. —Respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Kaoru no podía aguantar más, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Comenzó a correr, huyendo de ellos; tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de esa pesadilla.

**Continuará**

**Notas del Traductor: **Wiiiiiiiiii! Un capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado; creo que este fic tiene una secuela, y, dependiendo si les gusta esta historia, traduciré la secuela; quiero avisarles que me tardaré un poco en actualizar, ya que la historia original está en portugués y hay palabras que al español no quedan bien, y trato lo más que puedo para que sea más entendible el fic; dejen reviews por favor!...


End file.
